


Beautiful Loser

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [43]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, F/M, It's Ok in the end, Love, Misunderstanding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3095615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think Loki's cheating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Loser

You knew you couldn’t be the only one in his life. It was Loki after all, the prince of Asgard. He always told you that you were the only one, but when you saw him walking with her in the garden, you knew that he was lying. Silently, you went back to your room and began to pack. Odin had offered you a job to go to Midgard and watch over Thor.

“Darling?” Loki asked, standing in the doorway. You hadn’t shed a tear during your time packing. You just kept packing. “Sweetheart, what are you doing?”

“Leaving.” You said. Loki froze.

“Why?”

“So I won’t be in the way when you move her into the palace too.” You said. He was confused.

“Who?” He asked.

“That girl you were with in the garden.” You said. Loki laughed.

“She’s a visiting princess and mother asked me to be nice to her.” Loki said. You just shrugged. “Why does this bother you so much?”

“Because you didn’t even bother to tell me that she was going to be hanging out with you.” Loki laughed then.

“Just because you’re my bestroded doesn’t mean I have to tell you everything.” Once he realized what he had said, he realized how much of a mistake he had made. “Wait…I didn’t…”

“Goodbye.” You grabbed your bags and started to leave.

“Wait!”

“No Loki.” You said. “I always knew this was too good to be true.” Loki kept trying to stop you from leaving, but you just kept walking away, reducing him to falling to his knees and sobbing.

“I love you!” He cried. “Please don’t go!”

“You made your choice Loki.” You said. “Either you agree to tell me everything or nothing at all.” He nodded and you walked up to him. “What’s it going to be?”

“I-I’ll tell you everything.” Loki said. “Just please don’t leave.” You smiled lovingly at him and touched his cheek.

“I love you Loki.” You said. “And it looks like you’re stuck with me again.” He smiled and climbed back to his feet.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.”


End file.
